flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan
Leader :Hiddenstar- Handsome black smoke tabby tom with vibrant green eyes. RP'D by Silverwhisker Deputy :Stormrage - Handsome, athletic dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. RP'D By: Whiskers : Medicine Cat :Mintpaw - Blind gray tabby she-cat. RP'd by: Flame Medicine Cat Apprentice :None/MC is too young Warriors Cloudflight - Fluffy grey she-cat. RP'D by: Racer Copperdusk - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Longleg - tall brown and black tom. RP'D by: Thunder Silverstorm - Light grey shecat with dark stormy blue eyes. RP'D by Stormver Stormwillow - Thin, pale silver tabby shecat with lime green eyes. RP'D by Stormver Wolfclaw - Grey shecat with dark grey ears, tailtip, and paws. RP'D by Stormver Frozenstream - white tom with icy blue eyes. RP'D by Bramble Firestripe - dark orange tom with bright blue eyes. RP'D by Flame Duskwhisper - black smoke tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white chest and paws. RP'D by: Whiskers Redfur - Sleek red tom with amber eyes. RP'D by: Flame Hawktalon - brown tabby tom. RP'D by: Thunder Emberwish - ginger and gray she-cat. RP'D By: Flame Scarletflame - russet she-cat with darker flecks. RP'D By: Whiskers Spottedpetal - she-kit with an unknown description. RP'D by: Thunder Adderfang - silver tom with black spots RP'D by: Thunder Nightstripe - Black tom with icy blue eyes. RP'D by Stormver Sparrowfrost - Red tabby she-cat with golden eyes. RP'D by Stormver Streamwing- Blue-gray shecat with deep streamy blue eyes. Stormver Shadedsun - Black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of DarkClan. RP'D by Bramble Breezewing - Pretty black she-cat with white spots on her shoulders, spine, and bridge of her nose. She has vivid blue eyes that shine pretty much no matter what her mood is. She has a nicked ear and a visible bite mark on her right hind leg. RP'D by Night Bravelight - pale-brown-and-white tom with amber eyes. RP'D by Blazey Bluestream - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Silverfeather - Gray she-cat with white patches, and yellow eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Icestorm - White tom. RP'D by: Stormver Swiftfoot - Black-and-white she-cat. RP'D by: Stormver Featherwhisp - Slender, feirce gray she-cat. RP'D by: Flame Redclaw - Handsome ginger and white tom with deep green eyes. RP'D by: Flame Skycloud - a dark blue-gray she-cat with even darker blue-gray tabby stripes. She has beautiful, sparkling sea blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. RP'd by: Icy Bogshadow - handsome smoke mink tom with bright blue eyes. RP'd by: whiskers Desmond - Battle-scarred dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Has crush on Amber, talented battler; Very stealthy. RP'D By: Whiskers Apprentices Riverpaw - She-cat. RP'd by: Thunder Grasspaw - Calico tom. RP'd by: Thunder Phoenixpaw - ginger-red tom with black stripes. RP'd by: whiskers Featherpaw - silver she-cat with white front paws RP'D by Flame Ravenpaw - jet-black tom with white paws, chest, and tailtip. RP'D by Stormver Wrenpaw - dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes. Queens Streamwing - (See Warriors) mother to Frozenstream's kits; all unborn. Featherwhisp - (See Warriors), expecting Crow's kits. Shadedsun - (See Warriors), expecting Crow's kits. Cloudflight - (See Warriors), expecting Duskwhisper's kits Daisypetal - cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Crow's kits. RP'D by Blazey Kits None At The Moment Elders Mallowbreeze- Silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes. RP'D by: Blazey Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan